


Private Moments

by Synli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Hiyori, being the most gil savvy of the group of Miqo'te to join the new Free Company, was able to lay down the money for the cost of a room first. What sort of horrible things could happen when she shows off the empty space to her girlfriend and their friend?





	Private Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as an RP between my girlfriend, our friend, and myself when we were playing Final Fantasy XIV together.  
> I hope you enjoy a cute Miqo'te's predicament~

Hiyori knew from the moment that her girlfriend and their friend had stepped into her new room in their Free Company’s house that it was a bad idea. What was she thinking inviting both of them to come inside? Before she could beckon them both back out into the main hall with the promise of adventure she had felt their hands upon her. Just the fear of what they were going to do to her lit up her cheeks with a crimson blush. As the pale Miqo’te opened up her mouth to dissuade them from their cruel intentions she was pulled into a kiss.

A warm tongue pushed beyond her open lips easily and soon took its place alongside her own as a long whine met the lips of the couple’s new friend, Red. The other Miqo’te seemingly shared her taste in hair with red highlights that almost mirrored her own. A gasp emanated from the pale Miqo’te as hands found their way to her backside, kneading and pushing it into her friend’s thigh. The slow rocking of her own body against the other woman’s, coupled with the passionate kiss she was receiving made it easy for Hiyori to be brought down to the wooden floor of her brand new personal room. The possibility of someone coming in and catching them in some sort of risqué situation only momentarily occurred to her before she felt fingers begin to work themselves below her armored skirt and into her bottoms.

“N-nuh-no!” The cry escaped from Hiyori’s lips as her friend’s eager fingers found their way to her panty covered slit. As the taller Miqo’te’s digits pressed into her sweet spot Hiyori couldn’t stop the shudder that seemed to sap her strength and left her to the other girls’ mercy.

“Aww, you look so cute like this, Hiyo~” To Hiyori’s right, her girlfriend Synli wasn’t even trying to hide the devilish grin that had quickly spread across her face as she was treated to the show. A muffled whimper of protest was all the Warrior could muster up before Red’s fingers ground upwards into her heated mound. Her cheeks darkened a few shades almost instantly as the telltale moisture her arousal always brought on met the dark cotton panties her friend was rubbing her through.

_N-not already…  
M-maybe they won’t…_

“Oh Hiyo~ You’re already so wet! What a naughty little pussy you have.” The normally comforting sound of her friend’s voice brought a pang of burning arousal into her stomach as Hiyori recoiled against the Miqo’te that was teasing her. In her desperation Hiyori did what she could to squirm free from the other woman but she instead brought them both crashing to the ground with her attacker on top.

A long silence passed between the two girls and the grinning onlooker before Red finally slipped her fingers below the Warrior’s panties and into her exquisite heat. Despite her attempts to brace herself with her elbows against the ground Hiyori couldn’t stop herself from convulsing as the fingers began to teasingly caress her clenching insides.

_M-my stomach…_

Apparently content with her silent teasing, Red continued to fingerfuck her friend and observe the breathless girl’s reactions. As her inner fire continued to swell with each slow stroke of the other woman’s digits in her needy warmth, Hiyori couldn’t suppress the groan of disappointment that left her lips as the fingers departed from her slick heat. The brown and red haired Miqo’te quickly glanced to the side as soon as she caught sight of the glistening fingers her friend had pulled from her still trembling slit. She didn’t have to look to see where the fingers were going to go and soon enough she heard the other girl noisily slurping her gathered juices from each digit.

_I… I want s-some too…_

“………me” Despite the other girl’s eager slurping she could still make out enough of the quieted whisper to pull the fingers from her lips.

“hah… What was that, Hiyo?” As Red spoke, Hiyori’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the gleaming wetness that coated two of her friend’s digits. Before she could turn her head from the sight the Warrior instinctively licked her lips.

“I think the kitten here wants a bit of that too~” The voice of Hiyori’s girlfriend chimed in from somewhere off to the side as she watched the two girls with a growing grin. Hiyori couldn’t shake her head fast enough at the purple haired Miqo’te’s suggestion.

“I…I w-want…” Hiyori’s cheeks burned crimson as she looked longingly to the body of the couple’s newest friend. With a knowing look to the embarrassed girl, Red began to shrug out of her bottoms and soon the Archer’s bare slit was on display to each of the other girls. The nervous Warrior couldn’t do anything to stifle her gulp as the other girl spread her legs and leaned backwards on the hardwood floor, leaving herself completely open to Hiyori.

Without a word the seemingly nervous Miqo’te dove forwards, her tongue buried itself in the reclining female’s slit as soon as she was able. A gush of juices met her tongue as a reward for the sudden attack and only seemed to prompt her further as her friend fell back against the cool floor of Hiyori’s new room. Her lips sealed around the slit of her new friend as the Warrior suckled Red’s sweet tasting juices directly from her drenched pussy. Almost as soon as Hiyori began to administer the tongue lashings to her core the Archer pulled her top up over her breasts and began to knead and squeeze them in a pleasured daze.

Hiyori only ever took her lips away from her friend’s slit when she felt a pair of familiar hands stripping her armored bottoms from her backside. “S-Synli... fuck me... P-puh-please!”

The needy Miqo’te moaned into her meal as her bottoms and panties were stripped clear of her heated sex and a tongue finally spread her inner walls with a sudden thrust that made her see stars. She was brought back to the present by a hand on the top of her head as Red began to grind into her moist mouth.

Although she was usually quite timid when it came to sex, the sights and sounds of erotic encounters had a way of flipping a certain switch for her. All the moaning from her friend as she devoured her slit must have awoken Hiyori’s ‘Inner Beast’ as one of her fingers found its way to Red’s clit as another pressed into the other Adventurer’s clenching pucker.

“Y-yeah! F-fuck me Hiyo!” As she felt her friend’s pussy convulsing around her tongue Hiyori locked her lips firmly around Red’s slit just in time for the gushes of sweet arousal that met the inside of her mouth. She barely had time to begin gulping down the sweet juices before the Warrior found herself bucking backwards against a finger that had invaded her twitching pucker as she was fucked over the edge. The Miqo’te’s ass was always one of her most sensitive weak points especially during orgasm. Her insides clenched and spasmed as she continued lazily lapping at the other girl’s creamy slit until her winded friend pulled her upwards into a gentle embrace. There the three of them lay until they had finally regained their energy from their ordeal. The door remained unlocked, ready to allow anyone who happened by their room access to the three Miqo’te’s private moment.


End file.
